I Go Where You Go:Love and Pokémon Battles
by PokemonGlitches
Summary: Professor Rowan has invited the top 3 strongest young Pokémon Trainers, Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak, and Cheyenne Flowers OC , to Sinnoh to help him with his research. Eventually, a bit of a love triangle forms. Based loosely on Pokémon Platinum game . Rated T for mild language, violence, and suggestive themes. I do not own Pokémon or the cover photo.
1. Prologue

"Come on Chey!" yelled the little boy as he started to run, laughing. The little girl giggled and ran after him. Suddenly, the boy stopped abruptly, causing the little girl to bump into him. He turned around to face her.

"I know, let's play Pokémon battle!" he said excitedly.

"Okay! I'll be Squirtle! Squirtle, squirt," said the girl.

"Then I'll be Bulbasaur. Saur, saur!" cried the boy.

The two children ran around and played for several more minutes, laughing and screaming. They both seemed to be very happy.

"Cheyenne, it's time to go!" yelled a woman to the little girl. The woman stood beside a van packed full of suitcases and boxes and cradled a newborn baby in her arms.

"Aw mommy, can't I play with Gary for a few more minutes?" the girl whined.

"No, if we don't get going we'll miss the ship. Now say goodbye," the woman replied, turning away to strap the baby into a carseat.

"I have to go now," the girl said glumly, turning to the boy.

"I'm gonna miss you Cheyenne," the boy said quietly, looking at the ground and kicking at a tuft of grass.

"I'm gonna miss you too Gary," she replied. "Do you promise to call me sometimes?"

Gary Oak looked up. "Of course I promise."

The young children embraced and Cheyenne climbed into the car with the rest of her family. As it drove out of Pallet Town Cheyenne turned around in her seat to look out the back windshield and wave goodbye to Gary. He waved back. She watched him until he became a tiny dot on the horizon when they turned a corner and was out of sight.

Even after Cheyenne's car rounded the bend and continued on its way to the port where they would board the ferry that would take them to New Bark Town in Johto, Gary remained standing exactly where Chey had left him. He was so immersed in his thoughts about losing his one and only best friend that he didn't even notice the black-haired young boy that was watching him shyly from behind Cheyenne's old house…


	2. Chapter 1: Old Friends and New Hope

_Ten years later…_

Cheyenne stepped onto the deck of the ferry and immediately felt a cool sea breeze lift her long, wavy auburn hair. She walked over to the edge, gripped the railing and stared out at the vast aquamarine waves. She took a deep breath. The air smelled like salty sea water and new hope.

She was travelling from her hometown of New Bark in the Johto Region to Sandgem Town of the Sinnoh Region. It was hard to believe only a week ago she had received the letter. She took out said letter, smoothed it out and re-read it for about the twentieth time.

_Dear Miss Cheyenne Flowers,_

_My name is Professor Rowan. I am a Pokémon Professor in the Sinnoh region. Recently, I have had my scientists develop a new version of the PokéDex (a device of which I'm sure you are aware). That is where you come in; in order to further my research I need strong young Pokémon Trainers to travel the region and collect as much information as possible on the Pokémon that reside there. If you so desire, I would like for you to travel to Sinnoh as soon as possible to receive the PokéDex and begin your journey. I will also provide you with a Pokémon from my lab. You will not be alone on this journey; I have also invited two other Trainers to help me with my research. Please respond as quickly as possible. _

_ Yours sincerely,_

_ Professor Rowan_

Cheyenne sighed, folded up the letter and tucked it back in her pocket, wondering who the other Trainers would be.

She was quite eager to be leaving Johto; there were too many painful memories there. Travelling Sinnoh would also give her a chance to finally prove to everyone that she was a true Pokémon Master. Thinking of this brought her back to one of the events of the past month:

"_I've finally done it," she thought, smiling to herself. "I defeated the entire Johto League with only one Pokémon and now I've beaten the Champion, the Dragon Master, Lance!" Lance however, just laughed. _

"_An excellent battle," he said. "However, I cannot allow you to become Champion." Cheyenne's stomach lurched and the smile was wiped off her face. _

"_W-what?!" she stammered. _

"_You are a very strong Trainer," Lance elaborated. "But I'm afraid you do not have the skills that a true Champion requires."_

"_What do you mean?" Cheyenne asked desperately, feeling on the verge of tears. _

"_Well, for example, you only have one Pokémon and while your bond with that Pokémon is very strong, most Trainers catch many Pokémon and bond with them. If you can go out and create bonds with many different Pokémon and come back here and defeat me again, I will allow you to become Champion."_

_Cheyenne didn't know what to say. She had worked so hard but now she had hit another dead end. She felt utterly crushed. But suddenly that old fiery determination welled up inside of her._

"_Oh I will," she said. "I'll come back here with more Pokémon and beat you again!"_

Cheyenne sighed again. She didn't like thinking about that. Unfortunately, this brought her back to another painful memory. Before she lived in New Bark Town, Cheyenne lived in Pallet Town in the Kanto region. There she had a friend named Gary Oak. However, when she was 5 years old, she moved away. The day she moved Gary promised he would keep in touch with her.

But Gary hadn't contacted her in the 10 years since she'd left. Cheyenne had even tried to call him once but no one answered…

Cheyenne shook her head vigorously. "_Why am I thinking about Gary?" _she thought. "_It's been 10 years. I thought I'd finally forgotten about him."_

Feeling lonely, Cheyenne decided to let her one and only Pokémon, a Meganium, out. "Come on out Sheik," she said dully, pressing the button on his Pokéball. Sheik looked happy to be getting some fresh air but seeing his Trainer wasn't, he nuzzled her kindly. She laughed softly and patted him on the head.

Suddenly, a voice yelled, "Land ho!" Cheyenne and Sheik spun around and looked out onto the horizon. A large island was looming in the distance. Upon seeing this, all traces of sadness left Cheyenne's mind. She smiled and said to her Pokémon, "Ready for a new adventure buddy?"

"Meganium!" said Sheik happily.

* * *

A few minutes later, with Sheik back in his Pokéball, Cheyenne stepped off the ferry and looked around. She was on a small dock surrounded by a beautiful beach that a few people were milling around. She could see why the town was called Sandgem. In the distance she could see a row of trees and beyond that, a cobbled street and some houses.

She pulled the map of Sinnoh her dad gave her as a goodbye present out of her bag and looked for Professor Rowan's lab. Luckily, Sandgem was not a large town and it would not take her very long to walk there. However, there was no way she could have foreseen the surprise that was waiting for her outside.

After getting lost and asking for directions a couple times, Cheyenne finally located the lab. As she walked up to it, something strange seemed to be going on outside. She frowned, looking closer. An expensive looking red convertible was parked right outside the front door. It was full of pretty girls who looked to be a few years older than Cheyenne. As she got closer she could see that among the girls was a very good looking boy of about her age. He appeared to be arguing with another boy standing outside the car. For some reason, they both looked familiar. As she drew closer she could hear their conversation.

"-can't believe I have to travel with you again!" yelled the boy outside the car angrily. He had spikey black hair and was wearing a backwards facing baseball cap.

"Speak for yourself! You'll just slow me down!" said the other boy in a sneering voice. He had spikey brown hair and narrow eyes and had his arm slung around the girls sitting closest to him. He looked almost bored.

They were so busy fighting that they didn't even notice Cheyenne approach until she cleared her throat and everyone, including the girls, looked around. Cheyenne blushed.

The boy in the car smiled arrogantly and said, "Oh hello. Are you another one of my adoring fans?" The girls around him giggled.

Cheyenne raised an eyebrow. "Uh no, I'm here to see Professor Rowan," she said, already not liking this boy.

"Oh, you must be the third trainer!" exclaimed the black haired boy, the pissed off expression on his face fading. "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet." He extended his hand to her.

Suddenly, Cheyenne knew why he looked familiar. Shortly after she and Gary became friends, a boy their age named Ash Ketchum moved into the house next door. He was very shy and never talked to Cheyenne or Gary but instead followed them around and watched them play from a distance. He was also a very famous Pokémon Trainer and in the years since she'd left Pallet, Cheyenne had heard a lot about him on TV.

"Ash?" she said slowly. He looked confused for a moment then comprehension dawned on his face.

"Hey I know you! You're-"

"Cheyenne Flowers!" Cheyenne finished, smiling.

"Wow, I can't believe you're here! I didn't think I'd ever see you again!" Ash exclaimed.

"Likewise!" smiled Cheyenne. Then she realized something else as she turned towards the boy in the car, who hadn't been listening to the exchange between Ash and Cheyenne and was instead talking to his girls. "Wait, if you're Ash then he must be…"

"Yep, that's Gary," said Ash sounding slightly annoyed. Cheyenne's heart skipped a beat and her mouth dropped open.

"What about me?" asked Gary lazily.

"Gary…don't you remember me?" asked Cheyenne hesitantly.

For a moment Gary's eyes widened and his lips parted but then he looked away and said in that same arrogant voice, "What are you talking about? I don't know you." His girls laughed. Cheyenne's heart plummeted.

"Asshole," Ash muttered, just loud enough for Gary to hear. "Come on," he said to Cheyenne, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the front door of Professor Rowan's lab. Cheyenne's heart jumped and she blushed. Up close she noticed Ash was pretty cute too but in a different way than Gary.

He let go of her hand and said "Don't listen to him, he does remember you, he's just trying to act cool for his cheerleaders." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," said Cheyenne somewhat distractedly, as she was still thinking about Ash's hand in hers.

"I guess we'd better go in now," said Ash turning and knocking on the door. It opened by itself. Ash and Cheyenne exchanged a look and stepped over the threshold. They found themselves in a large room full of scientists working on various types of machinery and computers. Suddenly, Cheyenne felt a wave of nostalgia.

This lab was almost identical to Professor Elm's lab back in Johto and Cheyenne could clearly remember this day 5 years ago when she had stood in that lab, ready to receive her very first Pokémon and begin her adventure. This also reminded her that today would be the day that her 10 year old sister Skylar would be getting her Pokémon licence.

Cheyenne was lifted out of her thoughts by a voice saying, "Are you the Trainers here to help Professor Rowan?" A balding man wearing a long white lab coat and round glasses was hurrying towards them.

"U-uh- yes," Ash responded.

"Right this way," said the man. They followed him across the room and through a door on the opposite side. They were in an office with a large window and various pictures of Pokémon on the walls. "The Trainers are here sir," said the scientist to a formidable looking old man with white hair and moustache sitting at a desk.

"Ah, yes. Thank you Dr. Honda," said the old man, standing up. Dr. Honda bowed and left the room, closing the door behind him. "Greetings Ash, Cheyenne," said Professor Rowan. "But where is Gary?"

As if on cue, they heard a door burst open and Gary's cocky voice yelling, "Where's the prof?"

Professor Rowan sighed and said in an undertone, "His grandfather warned me about him but I didn't think he'd be this bad."

Seconds later, the door was flung wide revealing several annoyed looking scientists in the room beyond until Gary slammed the door. "Yo, what'd I miss?" he said loudly and rudely.

Ash and Cheyenne glared at him and professor Rowan cleared his throat, looking at him disapprovingly. "Well now that we have you all here," began Rowan.

"My mission for you is simply to go out and travel this region with my Pokedexes and collect information on the Pokémon that live here. Once you have done so, you must report back to me. Here are your Pokedexes." He handed each of them a shiny, modern looking Pokedex.

"If you wish, you may also face this region's Gym Leaders and Pokémon League as I'm sure it will be a valuable training experience for all of you. And one more thing," Rowan said quickly, as Gary opened his mouth. "Lately, I've been hearing rumours of an evil organisation known as Team Galactic, who seek to exploit Pokémon. I don't know exactly what their plans are but if you do come across them I want you to do whatever you can to stop them." The three teenagers nodded grimly.

"Well, I believe that is all. Oh and your Pokémon." Professor Rowan pulled out a briefcase, opened it and offered it to them. It contained three Pokeballs. Gary immediately grabbed the first one he saw without even thinking about it. "I haven't even told you what they are yet but if that's the one you want then so be it. You've got Turtwig. The other two are Piplup and Chimchar," said Rowan, pointing them out.

After pondering it for a moment, Cheyenne decided on Piplup. That left Ash with Chimchar. Cheyenne pressed the button on the center of the Pokeball and a small blue penguin Pokémon popped out. "Piplup!" it said, looking up at its new Trainer endearingly.

"Aww, it's so cute!" exclaimed Cheyenne, hugging it.

"Looks kinda weak to me," said Gary sceptically, examining his new Turtwig. In retaliation it bit his hand. "OW! Dammit!" yelled Gary, rubbing his hand and glaring at his Pokémon.

Ash snorted. "It won't be weak if you train it properly, dipshit," he said. "Isn't that right buddy?" He patted Chimchar on the head. "Chimchar!" it said happily.

"Hey, I don't need a weakling like you to tell me how to-," Gary started.

"Enough arguing!" Professor Rowan said suddenly, making all three of them jump. "It's getting late. Why don't you get something to eat and stay at the Pokémon Centre tonight. You can make your way towards Jubilife City tomorrow morning."

"Wait a second," said Gary slowly, returning his Pokémon to its Pokeball. "Are you saying we have to travel…together?"

"Well of course," said Professor Rowan, his nostrils flaring. "It makes the most sense after all."

"WHAT?! No way! Those two will just slow me down!" said Gary indignantly.

Gary had touched a nerve. Cheyenne whipped around to face him. "For your information, I'm actually a really good Pokémon Trainer!" she yelled.

"Yeah, more like you'll slow us down!" added Ash.

"If you prefer, I could take the Pokedexes away and send you all straight home," said Rowan coldly, staring down at them with a stony facial expression. All three Trainers immediately fell silent although they continued to glare at each other angrily. "That's better. Now goodnight to you."

Ash sighed resignedly and led the way out of the room. As soon as they closed the door behind them, the scientist from before came hurrying towards them again. "Got your Pokedexes?" he said excitedly. "My son and daughter, Lucas and Dawn, are helping the professor with his research as well. They left yesterday so perhaps you'll run into them!"

"We'll keep an eye out," said Ash tiredly, making Cheyenne realise how tired she was. She stifled a yawn. It had been a long day.

They stepped outside into the setting sun. Gary's convertible was still sitting there. "Looks like we won't be able to travel together girls," he said melodramatically to his cheerleaders. They immediately made noises of sadness and protest and one even burst into tears.

Ash shook his head and made his way towards the Pokémon Centre. Cheyenne scurried after him. "What shitty luck I have to have to travel with _him_ again," said Ash, shoving his hands in his pockets and kicking at a rock angrily.

"When did he become such a jerk? He was so nice when we were friends," Cheyenne wondered aloud.

"Yeah, well that was a long time ago," said Ash in an unnaturally aggressive tone of voice. Cheyenne stared at him. He stopped, and then turned to her. "At least I have you," he said quietly, smiling.

* * *

Later that night, lying in the Pokémon Centre's bed, Cheyenne had difficulty sleeping. Part of the problem was Gary's loud snoring but mostly it was because her mind just wouldn't shut down. She kept thinking about what Ash had said: "At least I have you." That made it sound like he liked her. "_Do I like him?" _she thought. "_I don't really know him very well but he seems nice. Nicer than Gary that's for sure."_

Another thing she just couldn't understand was why Gary had changed so much. Ash was right, they hadn't seen each other in a long time but she never could have guessed he would turn out like this. "_Oh well," _she thought, growing drowsy at last. "_As mom always says, only time will tell."_

(Author's Notes: Wow this was a really looong chapter but thanks so much for reading it! This is going to be a GaryxOC fic with a little bit of AshxOC and AshxMisty. Sorry I didn't update for so long, I've been really busy with school and shit. Thanks so much to the people who read and reviewed the last chapter. I hope you like this one!)


	3. Chapter 2: On the Road- Finally

Cheyenne was rudely awakened the next morning by Gary saying loudly and impatiently, "Are you two ever going to wake up? I want to get going!"

Ash swore at Gary. Cheyenne grumbled sleepily. She'd been having a great dream although she couldn't remember what it was about. Something to do with Ash…She rubbed her eyes. "_The sun's barely up and already the day's got off to a bad start,"_ she thought.

She rolled out of bed and saw Gary munching on a piece of toast. At his feet, his Turtwig was out of its Pokeball and was eating some Pokémon food. As Cheyenne retrieved her clothes from her bag she felt Gary watching her. "What?" she finally snapped, whipping around to look at him. Instead of responding he just looked at her for a second longer then looked away.

After Cheyenne got ready Ash mumbled something about getting a bite to eat and left, leaving her alone in the room with Gary. She tried to cover the awkward silence by rearranging the items in her bag.

"So, how's life in Johto?" Gary asked uninterestedly.

"I thought you didn't remember me?" Cheyenne replied coolly.

"Oh. Yeah. Well I uh…do now," Gary said awkwardly.

After a short pause Cheyenne said, "How are your parents?" She had always quite liked Gary's parents and she was just trying to make polite conversation. Maybe if she got to know him better he might not be so bad.

Gary didn't respond immediately; then he said quietly, "They're dead. They died in a car accident not long after you left."

Cheyenne was shocked. "O-oh. I-I'm so sorry." She stared at Gary with her mouth agape.

"It's no big deal, it was a long time ago," said Gary in a would-be casual voice although Cheyenne noticed that it shook slightly.

Luckily, Ash's return broke the ensuing awkward silence. He handed Cheyenne a muffin and a cup of coffee. She thanked him and then noticed the little yellow Pokémon by his side. "So this is the Pikachu I've been hearing all about!" she exclaimed.

Ash smiled. "Yep. This is my little friend! I left him with Professor Oak for the journey over here but I just got him back using the PC."

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

"Aww he's so cute! Hey there little buddy!" Cheyenne said, kneeling down to pat him on the head. Pikachu apparently did not like this as he proceeded to shock both Ash and Cheyenne.

"My hair!" Cheyenne cried. The electricity had puffed it in to an afro.

"Sorry. He doesn't take well to strangers," Ash said, smiling apologetically and scratching his head as Cheyenne attempted to tame her hair.

Gary cleared his throat loudly. "If you two are done your cosy little catch up, can we go? I'd like to get to Jubilife City sometime before next week," he said impatiently.

"Calm down, there's no rush," said Ash, scowling at Gary and slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Ready to go Cheyenne?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be," she sighed, still trying to pat down her hair. With that, the trio set off.

* * *

Getting to Jubilife City was slow going. They had barely even made it out the door of the Pokémon Centre when yet another argument arose.

Ash and Cheyenne started towards Route 202 but only took about 3 steps before they noticed Gary walking in the opposite direction.

"Jubilife City's this way retard!" Ash called after him.

"You think I'm gonna walk there? We can just take my car, it'll be way faster!" Gary said impatiently, turning to walk backwards.

"Fine," muttered Ash, turning around. Cheyenne followed him, her irritation slowly growing.

However, once they had walked through the parking lot to Gary's car, it was only to find Officer Jenny standing there tapping her foot.

"This your car young man?" she said to Gary, looking up at the sound of footsteps.

"Uh, yeah," said Gary, sounding confused.

"May I see your licence?" she requested, holding out her hand. Gary dug in his pocket and gave it to her. After briefly looking at it she said, "You're 15 years old."

"So?" said Gary, crossing his arms.

"It may be legal for you to drive this in Kanto but in Sinnoh you have to 16."

"So you're telling me I can't drive it anymore?!" said Gary incredulously.

"Mmhmm and I'm afraid I'm also going to have to fine you, since you were driving it yesterday."

"You can't fine me if I didn't know!" yelled Gary.

"Sorry but a law's a law. That'll be 500 Pokedollars," said Officer Jenny sternly.

Gary grumbled, threw the money into her hand, turned on his heel and stalked away. Ash and Cheyenne looked at each other and quickly followed.

"Change of plan, we are walking," said Gary moodily.

"You don't say?" said Ash sarcastically but Gary just flipped him the finger. At this point Cheyenne was really starting to regret coming along on this journey.

For the next few minutes they walked Route 202 in silence until suddenly a Pokémon scurried across the path and stopped in front of them. It was small, brown and had large buck teeth.

"Wow I've never seen that Pokémon before," murmured Cheyenne, pulling out her Pokedex.

"Bidoof, the plump mouse Pokémon," said the Pokedex. "It constantly gnaws on logs to whittle down its front teeth. It nests alongside water."

"Sweet, I'm gonna catch it!" said Ash, whipping out a Pokeball. He threw it at the Bidoof but it just bounced off without doing anything.

"Oh Ashy-boy, this is where you always went wrong. You have to weaken a Pokémon before you catch it," smirked Gary. "Step back and let a pro show you how it's done."

Ash scowled but stepped out of the way.

Gary pulled out a Pokeball and said, "Come on out Umbreon!" He threw it into the air and out popped the Dark-type Eeveelution. "Umbreon," it said.

"Umbreon, use Quick Attack!" Gary called. Umbreon darted forwards quickly and Bidoof, realising it was being attacked, squeaked and started to run away. However, Umbreon was too quick for it and the attack made contact, sending Bidoof flying several feet.

"Alright, now go Pokeball!" said Gary, throwing an empty Pokéball at it. After shaking a few times, the button at the centre of the Pokeball glowed red, meaning the Pokémon had been caught. "And that is how it's done," said Gary to Ash, picking up his Pokeball and returning Umbreon. Ash just rolled his eyes.

Gary then let out his newly caught Bidoof and used his Pokedex to check its moves.

"It only knows Tackle and Growl?!" scoffed Gary. "This Pokémon sucks; I should just release it!"

"It's not about how strong your Pokémon is, it's about the bonds you create with it!" said Ash indignantly.

"Spoken like a true amateur," Gary retorted. Ash ground his teeth angrily. Cheyenne too was losing her patience with Gary.

They set off again and it wasn't long before they came across another Pokémon. This time, Ash was the first to pull out his Pokedex.

"Kricketot, the cricket Pokémon. It chats with others using the sounds of its colliding antennae. These sounds are fall hallmarks." Indeed, it was making a lot of noise.

"I'm definitely gonna catch this one!" said Ash determinedly.

"Don't fail," said Gary but Ash ignored him.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

"Pika-chuuuuuuuu!" cried Pikachu, hitting its target right on the mark and before long Ash too had a new Pokémon.

"Hey there new friend," Ash said to his Kricketot. However, it didn't seem to be too keen on making new friends, as it ran away from him and hid behind Cheyenne's legs.

Gary laughed. "It already hates you!"

"Shut up Gary!" said Ash and Cheyenne in unison. Cheyenne was surprised at her outburst and anger towards Gary. Ash and Gary seemed surprised to, as they stared at her with somewhat startled facial expressions.

After they had recovered Ash said kindly, "Now you just need to catch a Pokémon Cheyenne."

This made Cheyenne realise something. Not only did she not have any Pokeballs, she'd actually never caught a Pokémon before in her life. Her only Pokémon were Sheik and Piplup and she'd received those from Professors Elm and Rowan. However, she didn't want to be made fun of by Gary and she couldn't bear to tell Ash's smiling face the truth.

"Um…yeah!" she said, forcing a smile.

After the various Pokémon had been returned to their respective Pokeballs, the Trainers set off yet again, Cheyenne silently praying that they wouldn't run into anymore Pokémon before they got to Jubilife city. Unfortunately, her prayers were not answered. It was Ash who spotted the tiny bird Pokémon sitting among the branches of a tree at the side of the path.

"There's a Pokémon you can catch Cheyenne!" he said, pointing to it.

Gary scanned it with his Pokedex. "Starly, the Starling Pokémon. Usually with a large flock, it is barely noticeable when alone. Its cries are very strident."

"I wouldn't waste my time if I were you," said Gary boredly, leaning against a tree. Cheyenne ignored him.

"Uh-um…the thing is…I don't have any-er- Pokeballs," Cheyenne mumbled, hoping this would get her out of having to catch a Pokémon.

"Don't worry, I have some extras," said Ash brightly. He handed her one and she took it reluctantly.

She took a deep breath and gritted her teeth. "_Well, if I'm going to beat Lance, I may as well start learning how to catch Pokémon now," _she thought. "_If I just do what Gary and Ash did I'll be fine, right?" _She decided to try out her new Pokémon to catch Starly.

"Go! Piplup!" she cried, throwing his Pokeball into the air. "Pipluuup!" it said happily. After quickly checking its moves, Cheyenne said, "Piplup, use Pound!"

Piplup ran towards Starly and jumped up at it but Starly just flew up to a higher branch. Cheyenne bit her lip. _"Now what am I going to do?" _She could feel Gary and Ash watching her closely. Suddenly, she had an idea.

She started shaking the tree and, as she had hoped, Starly screeched and flew out of it. She smiled. "Now use Pound Piplup!"

"Piiiiiipluuuuup!" Piplup hit the bird Pokémon straight on. It began stumbling around, disoriented.

"Now do I, um, throw the Pokeball at it?" she asked Ash tentatively.

"Of course," Ash said, raising an eyebrow as Gary snorted.

She blushed and quickly threw the Pokeball at the injured Starly. Within seconds she had caught her first Pokémon.

"Wow, I can't believe I caught a Pokémon!" she exclaimed, unable to contain her joy.

"You act like it's your first time," said Ash, sounding slightly amused.

"Um, actually, it is," admitted Cheyenne, blushing again.

"What?" said Ash as Gary laughed loudly. "Shut up Gary," said Ash over his shoulder as he looked at Cheyenne for further explanation.

She told him the story of how she beat the Johto League with only her Meganium and how Lance had refused to let her become Champion. When she was finished Ash whispered, "Wow" and ever Gary was trying hard not to show how impressed he was; both of them had lost to Lance.

"It's still pretty pathetic that you don't even know how to catch a Pokémon," Gary said in an undertone to her, smirking.

"I don't recall asking for your opinion," she replied haughtily, speeding up to walk with Ash.

At long last, they arrived at Jubilife City, just as the sun was at its highest point in the sky. It was a large and modern looking city with lots of tall buildings.

"I'm starving!" said Ash. "Why don't we get some lunch and then look around?"

"Good idea," Cheyenne agreed.

Gary looked at them like they were crazy. "I came here to beat Gyms, not waste time sightseeing!"

"Well, too bad for you. Cheyenne and I want to look around." Ash moved closer to Cheyenne so that their arms were touching and Cheyenne turned pink. She liked the way he said "Cheyenne and I." "We've never been here before so I want to see what it's like," Ash continued.

"Fine, FINE!" yelled Gary angrily, throwing up his hands in exasperation. "But only for a few hours!"

With that, they set off in search of a restaurant.

At that moment, the only thing Cheyenne wanted was to be alone on this journey with Ash. "_I don't like him though," _she thought quickly. "_It's just because Gary's really annoying." _However, she was becoming less and less sure that her feelings towards Ash were merely friendly.

(Author's Notes: I am soo so sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter but you see, whenever I write a fanfiction I always get bored of writing it and then stop without finishing which is pretty much what happened with this one except a few days ago I randomly felt like writing it again. So I may finish this series or I may not. If I do decide to continue then I probably won't update very often because I don't have much time to write it plus the chapters are really long so it takes me a long time. But anyways I hope you liked it. The next chapter might be kinda short and/or boring but the chapter after that will have Gym battles (yay)! Thanks to everyone who favourited and reviewed the last chapter, you guys are awesome. And thanks so much to everyone who read this one!)


End file.
